Lily's First Valentine
by CorneliaLK
Summary: Valentine pertama Lily sebagai seorang DEM. Tentunya bersama seorang Dominion yang cukup menarik. Dipindah dari Gate00


14 Februari.

Sebuah hari spesial yang dinamakan Valentine, dan merupakan hari yang identik dengan mengungkapkan kasih sayang seseorang kepada yang disayanginya. 14 Februari merupakan sebuah tanggal yang ditandai dengan spidol berwarna merah oleh sebagian besar perempuan. Ya, sebagian besar bukan berarti semua perempuan. Salah satunya adalah Lily.

"Valentine itu.. Apa?" tanya DEM berambut biru tua itu ketika melihat sebuah balon pink bertuliskan _'Valentine'._

Masha yang sedang meminum teh sore itu langsung tersedak, "A-Apa? Kau tidak tahu Valentine?" ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Masha, kau itu berlebihan. Itu wajar, DEM itu kan lahir di Dominion World. Kami sama sekali tidak pernah merayakan Valentine di sana. Valentine itu adalah hari perayaan St. Valentine, biasanya dirayakan dengan memberi hadiah kepada orang yang kita sukai. Umumnya sih kue coklat, atau bunga." oceh R'lyeh panjang lebar sambil mengunyah sebuah kue. "Lagipula kalau Lily-chan tahu arti Valentine, justru aku yang kaget." tambahnya lagi.

"I-iya juga sih." Masha kembali meneguk tehnya. "Kalau begitu, apa kau tertarik dengan seseorang?" tanya Masha.

"Tertarik? Tertarik dalam maksud apa?" balas Lily dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Misalnya, belakangan ini kau selalu memikirkan seseorang. Atau kau tanpa sadar memikirkan seseorang, penasaran dengan seseorang juga bisa." kata R'lyeh santai sambil melirik DEM itu. Kemudian ia kembali mengunyah sepotong kue.

"Mother." jawab Lily singkat, jelas, dan padat.

"Dia penciptamu, seorang Dragon, DAN seorang perempuan. Jadi tidak masuk hitungan." R'lyeh kembali mengambil kue berikutnya.

"Rux."

"Dia dan kau sama-sama diciptakan oleh Mother, bisa dianggap saudara. Maaf kami tidak menerima incest. Ada yang lain?" tanya R'lyeh lagi.

"Belial."

Hening.

Satu detik, dua detik. Sepuluh detik. Masha melotot sejadi-jadinya, sedangkan R'lyeh nyaris tersedak sebuah kue yang sedang dikunyahnya. Dominion itu minum dengan terburu-buru. "A-Apa? B-Belial?" teriak keduanya bersamaan. Dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil dari Lily. Membuat kedua Emil dan Dominion itu kembali hening.

Kemudian R'lyeh mulai tertawa sejadi-jadinya. "B-Belial yang itu. Bfft.. Hahahah!" Suara tawanya membahana di seluruh Downtown Café bagian luar, beberapa pengunjung lain mulai melirik Dominion itu dengan tatapan antara ingin menimpuknya atau mengiranya orang gila.

"Kenapa.. Tertawa?" tanya Lily. Ia bingung melihat seorang Dominion berambut cherry itu tertawa lepas.

"Hmm.. Huahahah! Oke, oke. Lupakan yang tadi. Valentine itu besok! Pokoknya aku akan membantumu di Valentine pertamamu ini." ujar R'lyeh di sela tawanya.

R'lyeh segera berdiri dan berjalan pergi menuju Uptown, diikuti oleh Lily. Hanya tinggal Masha yang bengong, kemudian dihampiri oleh seorang maid. Tentu saja pada akhirnya, Masha yang harus membayar acara teh sore kali itu. Setelah membayarnya dengan berat hati sambil mengumpat, Masha segera mengejar R'lyeh dan Lily yang berada di Airship milik R'lyeh.

Sementara Masha mengejar R'lyeh, Dominion berambut cherry itu memperhatikan Lily dari atas sampai bawah. Kemudian merengut, lalu pergi mengambil sisir. "Pertama! Model rambutmu yang aneh itu!"

R'lyeh mulai menyisir rambut Lily yang berwarna biru tua itu. Merapikan rambutnya yang setengah jabrik itu hingga turun semua. Namun sayangnya setelah R'lyeh selesai menyisir rambut Lily, rambut berwarna biru tua itu kembali naik ke atas. Bahkan berkali-kali R'lyeh mencoba menyisir rambut Lily, tetapi model rambutnya selalu kembali ke bentuk semula. Jabrik, dan kurang cocok untuk seorang perempuan.

"R'lyeh! Kenapa aku ditinggal dan disuruh bayar, hah?" Teriak Masha sekencang-kencangnya sambil membanting pintu.

R'lyeh segera menarik Masha, "Masha! Menurutmu rambut Lily ini kenapa? Daritadi rambutnya begini terus berapa kalipun kusisir!" teriaknya dengan pura-pura penasaran. Sebenarnya sih, menghindari amukan Masha.

"Eh? Hah?" Masha menatap rambut Lily. "Siram saja!" cetusnya sambil mencari air.

Lily melotot. Diikuti oleh R'lyeh. "S-siram?" tanya keduanya tidak percaya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Masha mulai menyirami rambut Lily dengan segelas air. Kemudian disisir, dan disiram lagi. Terus menerus sampai semua rambut Lily benar-benar tersisir rapi. Masha tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas hasil karyanya.

Kemudian R'lyeh memperhatikan baju Lily. "Sekarang tinggal penampilan bajumu itu.. ya.." Ia membuka lemarinya dan mulai mencari beberapa baju. Rata-rata baju yang dikeluarkan oleh R'lyeh agak terbuka dan berwarna merah cherry, atau hitam kemerahan.

Masha hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Bukannya ia bisa membantu, bajunya sendiri rata-rata berwarna oranye atau kuning. "R'lyeh, bagaimana kalau pergi belanja saja? Atau mungkin kita bisa mencari beberapa baju dari koleksi milik Seamstress." usul Masha pada akhirnya. "Untuk menghemat waktu, bagaimana kalau aku yang pergi mencari baju, R'lyeh dan Lily bisa mulai membuat kue coklatnya."

Kemudian R'lyeh menatap Masha dengan sebuah senyuman jahil, yang sayangnya arti dari senyuman itu terbaca oleh Masha. "A-aku tidak ikut masak bukan karena aku tidak bisa masak kok! Aku sudah bilang, kan. Ini untuk menghemat waktu!" protesnya lagi. Untuk mencegah ledekan berikutnya, Masha segera pergi keluar dari Airship.

R'lyeh melirik lemari bahan makanan di Airshipnya. Tampaknya ia akan kekurangan beberapa bahan makanan untuk membuat kue. Apalagi untuk eksperimen kue di hari Valentine. "Lily-chan. kau mau berikan apa untuk Belial?" tanyanya dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Karena Belial kurang menyukai makanan manis, mungkin aku akan membuat kue Chocolate Fondant." ujar Lily.

Senyum R'lyeh membeku. _'S-sempurna! Lily-chan terlalu sempurna untuk tertarik dengan Belial!'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia kembali berpikir. _'Tunggu.. Apa Lily-chan bisa masak? Yang lebih penting lagi, Chocolate Fondant itu apa?'_

Sementara R'lyeh masih bertanya-tanya kalau _Chocolate Fondant_ itu makanan apa, Masha sedang berkutat dengan sederet baju yang ada di Seamstress. Pada awalnya, Seamstress mengeluarkan berbagai macam model baju, warna, dan ukuran. Hingga akhirnya setengah jam kemudian, Masha berhasil memisahkan tiga perempatnya. Tetapi, meskipun tinggal seperempat dari jumlah awal, baju-baju itu masih terlihat sangat banyak.

'_Warna mata Lily itu hijau, rambutnya biru. Berarti kombinasi kedua warna itu.' _pikir Masha lagi sambil kembali memilah-milah banyak baju. Dan seperempat jam kemudian, jumlah baju itu mulai menurun drastis hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal dua. Senyum puas mengembang di wajah Masha. _'Sekarang tinggal menawar harga, lalu aku juga harus buat kue cokelat sendiri untuk Emil!' _

Masha mengambil kedua baju itu kemudian memulai perdebatan sengitnya dengan Seamstress untuk menurunkan harganya. Ketika seorang tukang Bajaj tidak bisa menang melawan harga yang ditawar oleh ibu-ibu, maka akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama ketika dua orang perempuan sedang berdebat untuk menurunkan, dan mempertahankan harga. Jadi, mari kita tinggalkan Masha yang sedang berjuang menawar harga itu. Akan menghabiskan halaman dan buang-buang waktu jika harus ditulis juga, percayalah.

Maka, Lily mulai memasak kue cokelat dengan nama yang terdengar asing di telinga R'lyeh itu. Dominion itu hanya bisa bengong dan memperhatikan Lily yang mengaduk-aduk adonan, mencairkan coklat, dan sebagainya. Entah Dominion itu berbakat dalam hal bengong atau apa, sampai-sampai ia bengong dari Lily mulai mencairkan cokelat, hingga kue coklat itu sudah jadi dan disajikan di depannya.

"R'lyeh mau coba kuenya?" tanya Lily dengan tatapan polos sambil menyodorkan sepiring kecil kue cokelat yang beraroma manis.

"Eh? Hah? Sudah selesai?" tanya R'lyeh tidak percaya. Dominion itu melihat sebuah kue berbentuk bundar, dan ternyata rumahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan aroma kue yang cukup wangi. Kemudian R'lyeh mencoba memakan sesuap, lalu sesuap lagi dan sampai akhirnya habis dan R'lyeh malah minta porsi kedua.

"Jadi.. Rasanya.. Bagaimana?" tanya Lily lagi. R'lyeh hanya bisa mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya di sela-sela mengunyah kue cokelat itu.

"Tinggal tunggu Masha bawa bajunya, dan besok kau harus menyerahkan kue cokelat itu kepada Belial di Dominion World!"

Pintu Airship R'lyeh terbuka dengan perlahan, menampakkan sosok Masha yang tampaknya sudah ditinggal pergi oleh arwahnya.

"Haa.. Aku.. Bajunya.. Ini.." ujar Masha dengan kacau di sela-sela napasnya yang agak berat. Ia membawa dua kantung berisi baju. "Silakan pilih, aku juga mau buat kue untuk besok. Bye." ujar gadis berkuncir satu itu sambil kembali pergi.

Sementara R'lyeh segera menghampiri baju-baju yang dibawakan Masha. Sebuah dress berwarna biru gelap yang senada dengan warna rambut Lily, dan sebuah baju berwarna hitam dengan jaket berwarna biru dan dasi berwarna hijau. Lengkap dengan sebuah celemek kecil.

"Lily-chan, pakai ini!" ujar R'lyeh dengan penuh semangat. "Pokoknya harus pakai yang ini dan besok pagi kita ke Dominion World!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat baju berwarna biru tua itu tinggi-tinggi.

Keesokan harinya, orang yang paling semangat bangun pagi adalah R'lyeh. Ia segera menjalankan Airshipnya menuju Sky Tower. Selama perjalanan, ia membangunkan Lily, menyuruhnya bersiap-siap, membungkus kuenya, lalu kembali menyisir rambut Lily yang mulai berantakan. Dan ketika mereka sampai, tanpa basa-basi lagi R'lyeh langsung menarik tangan Lily memasuki Sky Tower. Menghiraukan beberapa petualang yang sedang duduk bersantai di luar menara kuno itu.

"Belial mana?" teriak R'lyeh sambil berlari di sepanjang Battleship Island Dominion World. Dan sekali lagi, semua orang nyaris menganggapnya gila.

"Mungkin.. Underground Battleship." gumam Lily. Yang celakanya langsung ditarik oleh R'lyeh menuju bawah tanah, tanpa menghiraukan penjaga yang selalu setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

Kedua perempuan itu akhirnya menemukan Belial yang sedang sibuk mengatur beberapa Machinery di Underground Battleship Island. R'lyeh segera mendorong Lily untuk menyerahkan kue itu, tidak lupa member kode kepada beberapa anggota Resistance di sana untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Belial." panggil Lily.

Dominion yang sedang membaca beberapa dokumen itu menoleh. "L-Lily? Ada keperluan apa?" Belial sedikit kaget melihat penampilan Lily yang agak.. berbeda.

Rambutnya yang biasanya jabrik berdiri, sekarang tersisir rapi menutupi setengah bagian pipinya yang terbuat dari besi. Serta baju Lily yang biasanya berupa jumpsuit berwarna biru-hijau selutut, kini menjadi sebuah baju terusan di atas lutut dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya.

Doktrin R'lyeh nomor satu selama kedua perempuan itu di Airship menuju Sky Tower : _Bicaralah dengan sedikit gugup, dan usahakan agar pipimu itu sedikit.. merona._

"A-aku.. M-mau menyerahkan sesuatu." ujar Lily dengan sedikit terbata-bata, dan pipinya sedikit merona.

"Ya? Menyerahkan apa?" tanya Belial lagi.

Doktrin R'lyeh nomor dua : _Agar terlihat imut, serahkan kuenya dengan kedua tangan. Dan jangan lupa sambil menunduk. Pokoknya kau harus sedikit malu-malu di depan Belial!_

"I-ini!" ujar Lily sambil menunduk dan menyerahkan kotak berisi kue cokelat yang ia buat yang kemudian diambil oleh Belial.

Doktrin ketiga dan terakhir dari R'lyeh : _Melihatlah ke arah lain, misalnya samping. Dengan muka yang sedikit merona dan malu-malu! _

"Se-Selamat hari Valentine." ujar Lily kemudian.

Sedangkan Belial hanya bisa terdiam.

Tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, raut muka Dominion itu berubah menjadi merah merona seperti kepiting rebus bahkan mulai keluar asap dari kepalanya. "T-terima.. kasih.. L-Lily." Dominion itu menarik napas panjang. "S-selamat hari Valentine." ujarnya gugup. Bahkan gerakannya menjadi sangat kaku.

Beberapa anggota Resistance yang ikut mengintip bersama R'lyeh, mulai mengembangkan senyum penuh arti. Sementara R'lyeh tersenyum lebar sambil terus merekam adegan manis itu.

"Fufufu, tampaknya Resistance Leader akan punya hiburan baru. Berikutnya.. Siapa ya?"


End file.
